De forma que
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Peticionado por reneecarra. Zelena le dice alguna que otra verdad a Emma..."Y aunque no crea que seas la mejor persona para ella si hay un momento en el que debes de decidir no fue el momento en el que le dijiste a él que si sino ahora."


A/N Peticionado por cierta personita a la que le voy a pedir una piña... nah, la petición (o prompt) pedía que Zelena le dijera ciertas cosas a Emma. Yo me he limitado a ser troll y escribir casi 4000 palabras de la posible escena. Espero que os guste y como siempre los reviews son bienvenidos!

De forma que...

Emma se mordió los labios mientras miraba al grupo que se arremolinaba en parejas o tríos en el hall del ayuntamiento. Aquí y allá, por entre los invitados aún se podía distinguir a Snow mirando cada recodo del sitio, nerviosa mientras comprobaba como ningún detalle de última hora podría haber salido mal por las hadas que habían acudido a su llamada de ayuda mes y medio antes. Sus dedos estaban fríos al entrelazarlos a la altura del vientre en donde algo demasiado alejado de las mariposas que tanto su madre como el resto de habitantes de la ciudad se habían molestado en hacerle hincapié que aparecerían parecían bullir, amenazando con escaparse por su garganta que sentía firmemente cerrada.

Nervios, se dijo mientras dejaba caer sus manos una vez más, el tacto ligeramente rugoso del blanco vestido que llevaba haciéndole pensar nuevamente en el día de la compra del mismo, de cómo su mirada había pasado de Snow a Ruby -la mujer lobo recién llegada a Storybrooke aun oliendo a aventura y humo de hoguera y con un anillo muy parecido al de la propia Emma colgando del cuello- y de cómo había buscado de forma infructuosa otro par de ojos en el reflejo de alguien que no podía ser ella, vestida de blanco nuclear. Nervios, se repitió mientras contaba los minutos que quedaban, la forma en la que, poco a poco, los invitados se sentaban diligentemente bajo las ordenes de Snow en sus respectivos sitios. El murmullo de voces se acrecentó por unos segundos al tiempo que la puerta del hall se abría dejando pasar la figura de una pelirroja que, tras quedarse unos instantes parada en la puerta, pronto dirigió sus ojos de halcón a Emma.

El anillo parecía quemar de repente y de forma instintiva Emma cubrió su mano con la otra, frotando el metal con el dedo pulgar mientras Zelena -quien si no- cruzaba el hall en unas pocas zancadas mientras alzaba el mentón a todos aquellos que se la quedaban mirando y al negro vestido ribeteado de verde que había decidido llevar para la ocasión. Hook no se encontraba aún en la sala, habiendo decidido ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco con David y posiblemente escuchar las últimas palabras que el príncipe quisiera confiarle y, por un instante, Emma miró a las puertas por las que Zelena acababa de entrar, sintiéndose exhausta de repente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Ruby, los ojos de la mujer lobo lo suficientemente brillantes como para que la rubia pudiera distinguirlos en la distancia. Cabeceando en dirección a la pelirroja que ya se encontraba delante de ella y a Snow quien se había erguido rápidamente, dispuesta a intervenir y ahora las miraba unas pocas sillas más allá que Ruby, Emma dejó pasar a la bruja, notando el ligero olor de magia que siempre parecía rodearla enroscarse durante un segundo de más en torno a sus propias muñecas en donde tironeó durante unos segundos, mordiendo su piel brevemente mientras se giraba dejando la muchedumbre atrás y con ellos la ceremonia.

Zelena la guio hasta el despacho de Regina que, vacío y medio iluminado por las luces del mediodía parecía extrañamente desangelado sin cierta morena tras la larga mesa en cuya superficie papeles perfectamente ordenados esperaban pacientemente a ser firmados. Fue precisamente uno de ellos el que Zelena cogió, aparentando leerlo mientras Emma cerraba la puerta tras ella, la picazón en sus muñecas abandonando finalmente su piel mientras la magia de la pelirroja volvía a enroscarse en sus ojos que brillaron candentes cuando finalmente la rubia la miró, sus manos una vez más situados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, las puntas de los mismos jugando con la tela del vestido, que, nuevamente, parecía pesar demasiado sobre el pecho de la salvadora.

\- De forma que vas a continuar con esto. - Comentó fríamente mientras dejaba el papel en la mesa. Emma notó como los bordes del mismo no estaban perfectamente alineados con los demás y por un instante se preguntó lo que diría Regina de estar presente. Aparentando los dientes mientras intentaba mirar a Zelena con la misma ira que la pelirroja le estaba dirigiendo en aquel instante Emma se limitó a asentir, dándose cuenta con rabia como le era imposible responder nada más que eso. - Con la boda.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Replicó Emma y una parte de ella, aquella que se había esforzado en reprimir durante meses, cabeceó dentro de ella, haciendo que sus dedos se crisparan sobre la tela, su piel quemando contra el metal que a cada instante que pasaba parecía estar más gélido que el segundo anterior.

Zelena dignó esa respuesta con una breve sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Emma, mirándola de arriba abajo con algo demasiado parecido al escarnio como para que la rubia se negara siquiera a la burla y la pena que la esperaban en los ojos de la bruja.

\- Dije que me alegraba. - Enunció con perfecta frialdad. Algo que podría haber sido una perfecta imitación de su hermana si no fuera porque tras cada vocal las palabras de Regina siempre parecían bullir mientras que aquí tan solo temblaban. Emma se mordió la lengua. - ¿No hice suficiente paripé? ¿Quieres que finja darte un regalo también para continuar adelante con esta farsa?

\- Zelena…- Comenzó Emma, pero fue cortada por la pelirroja quien tragó furibundamente mientras replicaba.

-Realmente ni sé por qué estoy aquí Salvadora de forma que déjame hacerte un favor y preguntarte qué crees exactamente que estás haciendo.

\- No entiendo…

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

La pregunta pareció reverberar por el despacho y Emma sintió como los músculos de su garganta trabajaban en un intento de responder a la misma. Pregunta que no era la primera vez a lo largo del día que escuchaba bien en murmullos bien abiertamente que Snow primero y Ruby después le habían dirigido. Todas las veces se las había ingeniado para no responder, pero ante Zelena se dio cuenta que no tenía más posibilidad que admitir lo que tanto Henry como ella ya sabían; Regina no iba a acudir.

\- No aquí. - Optó finalmente por decir, alzándose cuan alta era y sintiendo por primera vez en semanas el rastro tenue de su propia magia bailando en las puntas de sus dedos.

\- Eso ya lo sé. - Fue la respuesta de la otra mujer y Emma se mordió el interior de la mejilla ante el tono de la pelirroja. - Pero eso lo sabemos ambas, ¿verdad? ¿Me quieres decir donde esta y qué te crees que haces tú?

Emma sabía que Zelena no la dejaría realmente responder, no sí la reacción y la forma que había tenido de entrar decían más de lo que la mujer ya había dejado claro pero igualmente lo intentó. Tan pronto como abrió la boca, sin embargo, Zelena la calló prontamente con un gruñido seco.

\- Ni siquiera me gustas demasiado de forma que no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Bastante tuve que ver de como Regina te seguía ciegamente por el inframundo por el simple hecho de que eres lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que haciendo lo que te piden merecerás la pena.

Emma nunca había realmente cruzado palabras con la bruja de forma que no estaba excepcionalmente acostumbrada a la afilada lengua de Zelena pero algo en la forma que tuvo de hablarla, en la manera en la que la miraba, hizo que si se acordara de otra mujer, precisamente de aquella de la que Zelena parecían empeñada en hablar.

\- Si sabes dónde está ¿qué haces aquí? - Respondió mientras daba un paso al frente, alzando su mentón de la misma forma en la que Zelena también lo hizo, una sonrisa maniaca de satisfacción cruzando su rostro.

\- Intentar ver si tienes algo de sangre en las venas o mi hermana necesita recordar que no es oro todo lo que reluce. Y tu ni siquiera pareces relucir demasiado estos días…

La protesta murió en los labios de Emma mientras el fuego en los ojos de Zelena parecía incrementarse. La sensación de ser regañada hacia a sus mejillas arder, pero Emma se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba como el murmullo procedente del hall parecía decrecer por un segundo, ahogado por las subsiguientes palabras de la bruja.

\- De forma que dime, ¿Sabes por qué Regina no está aquí?

-.-

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Hook le había pedido matrimonio cuando Snow comenzó a pedirle a Emma que escribiera las invitaciones para la boda. "De puño y letra" Recalcó la mujer mientras miraba con aparente fascinación colores y líneas que Emma no podía encontrar más insulsas. Cuando le preguntó a la morena la razón de las invitaciones Snow se había girado y recordado que, si bien ya no vivían en el Bosque Encantado ciertos detalles, costumbres, no estaba de más mantener y más teniendo en cuenta que la boda iba a ser, a fin de cuentas, con un miembro de la realeza.

\- Pero ninguno de nosotros lo es ya. - Había mascullado la rubia, pero, cual niña buena, había finalmente cedido a las peticiones de Snow y con no poca lentitud se había puesto a escribir las invitaciones. Su letra no era ni mucho menos cuidada o de caligrafía impecable, pero, al final del día casi todas estaban escritas y preparadas para ser repartidas. Una increíble cantidad, pensó Emma mientras miraba al último par, su mano protestando mientras lo hacía. Nunca se había planteado casarse, no realmente, pero sin duda alguna la cantidad que se adivinaba en las cartas era demasiado alta para lo que su mente hubiera ideado de haberlo hecho.

Pasó de hecho una semana hasta que casi todas las invitaciones fueran apropiadamente respondidas y por cada una de ellas Snow tachaba alegremente un nombre en una lista que Emma realmente no había visto y no había tampoco insistido demasiado en ver. Al final de la misma, sin embargo, Snow se acercó a Emma con no poco ceño fruncido para comentarle como Regina no había aún respondido adecuadamente.

\- Sé que está trabajando en el ayuntamiento, pero incluso aunque me dio los días en los que el Hall estaría libre para la boda no me ha dicho nada respecto a la invitación. ¿Podrías ir a preguntárselo?

Y Emma, tras mirar al vacío mientras cerraba las manos para transformarlas en puños, asintió conforme, sintiendo como una parte de ella parecía ahogarse en el café que se había pedido aquella misma mañana, sin azúcar y bajo la excusa de que no había dormido demasiado bien mientras la realidad era mucho más sencilla y tenía por nombre insomnio.

La mansión había estado a oscuras aquella misma tarde-noche y por un momento y en memoria quizás de un antiguo acto reflejo que había sido suyo hacía años Emma se descubrió mirando a la ventana que sabía que pertenecía al despacho de Regina, aquel que, durante aquellos primeros meses en Storybrooke siempre parecía permanentemente ocupado por la desconfiada alcaldesa siempre que Emma trataba de encontrarse con Henry mientras el niño contaba anécdota tras anécdota de lo que podrían haber sido cuentos.

La luz del despacho estaba apagada pero no así la segunda ventaba del segundo piso, aquella que Emma nunca había visto realmente pero que se figuraba que no era otra que la de Regina. Tragando nerviosa y recordando demasiado tarde que Henry les había pedido permiso a lo largo de la semana para cenar en casa de Violet, se había acercado a la puerta en donde posó su mano derecha por un instante para luego llamar lo más suavemente posible, ignorando cuanto tiempo debería realmente esperar. La duda, sin embargo, fue corta pues apenas necesitó un segundo para que una nube morada se filtrase por los goznes de la puerta mientras Regina la abría, su figura silueteada entre las jambas de la misma vestida en lo más parecido a ropa cómoda que Emma hubiera calificado jamás como algo que Regina se pondría.

Perdió el aliento y con él el discurso medio ensayado que se había preparado durante su turno. Por un instante, un segundo, ninguna de las dos habló pero luego Regina se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, el propio acto haciendo que los pies de Emma trastabillaran contra el asfalto mientras daba el primer paso, manos en las caderas en donde sus dedos nerviosos jugaron con las presillas, tironeando de ellas mientras seguía a Regina por el corto pasillo que precedía a la entrada de la casa, las pocas luces que iluminaban el camino casi titilantes contra el encerado suelo. Fue una vez dentro donde, con mirada ligeramente preocupada, Regina había cruzado sus brazos frente a su pecho sobre el suave y gastado jersey gris que llevaba y, con solo un cuidado giro de cabeza, había finalmente preguntado si había pasado algo.

La pregunta en si misma había desconcertado a Emma. O lo habría hecho de no haberse dado cuenta, de no haber sido consciente que las tardes en donde se pasaba por el despacho con una tardía comida y suficientes palabras para llenar silencios incomodos eran recuerdos de la misma forma que lo era el tiempo en el que ambas habían jurado odiarse. Hacía mucho que realmente no pasaba tiempo con Regina, no tras haber encontrado el misterio tras aquel que era el portador del título de autor y por un momento deseó tener una explicación mejor que la que sabía que era verdad. Porque, fiel a sí misma, Regina nunca había preguntado, nunca se lo había echado en cara y quizás, solo quizás, Emma había agradecido que así fuera.

En ese momento, sin embargo, mirando fijamente a Regina mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, se dio cuenta que deseaba que Regina la hubiera realmente increpado y avisado cuando las tardes de charla se volvieron silencios. Fiel a sí misma, o a lo que podía ver de sí misma mirando a los ojos de Regina, finalmente se decidió por la más directa verdad posible.

\- No has respondido a la invitación.

La atmósfera de la habitación pareció congelarse y por unos segundos el pecho de Regina pareció detenerse entre inspiración e inspiración. Realmente tras el abrazo que ambas habían compartido no habían vuelto a hablar del anillo de pedida ni de cómo, tras su discusión con Hook, la ceremonia continuaba en pie. Emma ignoraba si era por ella o por la antigua reina, pero una vez sus palabras abandonaron sus labios se dio cuenta de que no había compartido nada más sobre ello, ni siquiera lo extraordinariamente insistente que Snow era sobre la necesidad de que la boda debía de ser perfecta. Un sentimiento que Hook parecía también compartir y por el que Emma se descubría totalmente ambivalente.

El silencio que continuó flotando entre ellas fue, sin embargo, lo que la hizo despertar y ante el que se sintió crecer mientras Regina apretaba los labios hasta tornarlos blancos.

\- No hagas esto. - Pidió y quizás, quizás de haber sido cualquier otro momento, cualquier otra cosa, Emma hubiera accedido.

Esta vez, sin embargo, dio un paso hacia delante con las manos aún en el pantalón y el pelo cosquilleando sus mejillas mientras miraba a Regina, fijándose en la sombra que teñía sus mejillas, en sus ojos brillantes y sus labios sin maquillaje.

\- ¿Vendrás? - Se descubrió preguntando y durante el nanosegundo que tardó su pregunta en alcanzar sus cuerdas vocales dejó una mano caer contra su propio muslo, el calor de su palma atravesando la tela del jean mientras Regina se movía ligeramente hacia atrás, lo justo para asemejar más un temblor que un paso, que un rechazo.

(Se preguntó también si había sido eso lo que había parecido hacía unos meses en el apartamento mientras ambas buscaban a Henry y fingían no oír "tú" entre silencios y miradas y abrazos que, si deberían haber sido, pero no fueron. Posiblemente nunca recibiría respuesta.)

\- Emma…- Escuchó y quiso parar, pero no lo hizo.

\- La boda…

\- Sabes que no voy a ir. - Fue la tajante respuesta y Emma escuchó el cambio en la voz, en las silabas. Cortantes pero vibrantes, bullendo en la "r", temblando en la "s"- Sabes por qué.

Y Emma lo sabía de la misma forma que sabía que debería parar y alejarse de la forma en la que ella habría pedido si Regina fuera ella, si en sus manos brillara el mismo tipo de anillo que el suyo propio. Ese había sido el trato, o las palabras que, junto a los cientos de ellas que no se habían dicho, habían siempre flotado en los silencios que se esforzaban siempre por llenar. Un juego con reglas muy claras. Un juego al que, realmente, Emma hacía mucho tiempo que sentía que había ya perdido.

\- ¿Y si quiero que estés allí?

\- No me pidas eso.

Y Emma no lo hizo. De la misma forma que no había matado a Lily, de la misma forma que había oído entre el susurrado "Pero quizás te necesito a ti" Entre el "No" ante una daga hendiéndose en la oscuridad lo que ahora volvía a escuchar.

"Has tomado una decisión."

Ambas lo habían hecho en realidad. Ambas lo sabían.

-.-

\- Estas aun peor de lo que creía entonces. - Masculló Zelena mientras Emma finalmente callaba. El débil ruido procedente del Hall había ido creciendo a lo largo que narraba la historia y ahora pasos y diversos gritos podían escucharse. La mayoría perpetrados por alguien que ya reconocía como cierto pirata. La pelirroja sin embargo ni se inmutó. – Creyendo siquiera que podrías casarte con ese imbécil que se considera capitán y digno de algo que ni siquiera es capaz de calificar sin una botella de ron al lado.

\- No es así. - Se defendió débilmente Emma, las noches sin dormir mirando al teléfono y al nombre de Regina haciendo mella en ella.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, pero tanto tu como mi hermana parecéis haber decidido que nada de todo eso importa. Y ahora me toca a mí arreglar esto.

\- Ni siquiera estabas invitada- Replicó Emma, sabiendo de antemano que dicha defensa haría muy poco en su favor, encontrando que no tenía tampoco energía para ello.

\- Le dije muy claramente a Regina que si recibía una de las invitaciones sería la primera en conseguir achicharrar el culo de Snow White. La amenaza pareció surgir efecto. - Fue la respuesta de la bruja quien se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Emma.- Por mucho que Regina diga estar reformada tiene sus momentos… y yo los míos. Y tú los tuyos, aunque ahora realmente parezcas una imitación de lo que sin duda fue una de las bodas más insípidas hasta que Regina la interrumpió hace tantos años.

Emma no se molestó en responder a aquello pues en parte se sentía exactamente una copia de su madre, una copia realmente fraudulenta debido a la escasa emoción que había sentido aquella misma mañana al levantarse.

\- De forma que, -continuó la bruja de Oz con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos- me vas a responder de una vez que te crees que haces casándote y haciendo daño de paso a mi hermana. Aquella que ambas sabemos que está en su casa mientras pretende estar igual de perfectamente que tú y fallando igual de miserablemente.

\- Ya te lo he explicado. - Se defendió la rubia.

\- Lo único que me has confirmado es que las dos necesitáis más ayuda de la que creéis. - Replicó Zelena mientras caminaba al escritorio y cogía el papel que había fingido leer antes para volver a dejarlo en la pila de donde había salido, esta vez perfectamente alineado. - Es curioso pensar que alguien que ni siquiera creció con esa idea de que el amor verdadero lo es todo ahora quiere casarse con alguien que no la hace remotamente feliz.

La forma que tuvo de hablar, demasiado aguda, cortante, hizo que Emma deseara poder enfadarse, pero junto a deseo por la boda cualquier otro sentimiento también se había difuminado durante las últimas semanas. Tras la visita a Regina. Observando los movimientos de Zelena Emma se permitió los instantes de silencio que la pelirroja le dejo para volver a rozar el anillo en su dedo, la quemazón pareciendo volver en el mismo momento que el rostro de Regina y su petición volvían una vez más a su mente. "No me pidas eso."

\- Hook me hace feliz. - Respondió tras unos instantes, su voz demasiado vacía como para siquiera llenar el despacho.

Zelena tuvo la deferencia de no reírse, pero sus cejas se arquearon, sarcásticas, mientras Emma la miraba, pensando nuevamente en la mujer que una vez la había mirado sentada en sillón que podía alcanzar a ver por el rabillo del ojo, en la mujer que una vez había sentido ser. El cansancio, se dijo a sí misma, las aventuras, intentó añadir. Pero junto a los silencios había mentiras que realmente no tenían explicación más que la verdad.

\- No puedes querer a alguien que te obliga a decidir ver solo las partes buenas de el para poder quererlo, salvadora. Eso es algo que deberías saber ya y por lo que no me tendrías que tener aquí mientras mi hermana llora desconsolada creyendo que está siendo justa contigo por no haber sido capaz de decirte que está estúpidamente enamorada de ti y por tanto debe asumir todo esto como algo justo.

Emma hubiera deseado poder fingir asombro, pero no lo hizo. Tan sólo el mismo nudo que había sentido el día que había visto a Regina en la línea que dividía Storybrooke del mundo real, la maldición de Pan demasiado cerca y una última petición flotando en su mente.

\- Y tan sólo por esto posiblemente vaya a necesitar ir al dentista, pero ser consciente de todo esto no va a hacer que lo quieras.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer? - Preguntó a la desesperada la rubia, harta ya, los gritos a su espalda tornándose agitados, la puerta del despacho vibrando mientras dos manos intentaban abrir girar la manija sin lograrlo.

\- Quizás ser más tú y menos princesita de cuento. - Respondió la pelirroja arrugando la nariz. - No es que tenga interés real en conocerte, pero si algo sé es que mi hermana no estaría llorando por alguien que cree que ser un calco de todo lo que le han pedido ser es sano. Y aunque no crea que seas la mejor persona para ella si hay un momento en el que debes de decidir no fue el momento en el que le dijiste a él que si sino ahora.

"De forma que." Emma escuchó a Zelena decir por encima del gentío que parecía llenar el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta. "¿A quién quieres?"

-.-

La puerta de la mansión se abrió titubeante y Regina parpadeo ante la luz brillante, demasiado, del sol del mediodía parcialmente tapada por una figura vestida de blanco y con unas botas que sobresalían por entre los pliegues del vestido.

Emma alzó sus manos, desprovistas de anillos, desnudas una vez más.

\- Creo que hay algo que debo decirte. - Acertó a murmurar.

Y quizás había mucho que ambas necesitaban decir para realmente alcanzar ese y vivieron felices en el que todo el pueblo parecía desear querer creer, pero si se permitían ser sinceras, pensó Emma, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo aire y fuera en cada inhalación, seguridad en cada palabra, quizás, quizás, tendrían algo suyo. De nada más.

Porque está vez si había decidido y solo podía esperar a que Regina decidiera con ella.

(Cosa que hizo, pero esa es otra historia)


End file.
